


Of Mech Mechanics and Pilots

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Xenophilia, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is a really old RP log: Toby is a mech mechanic who has an affinity for sex robots. Something the mech pilot he works for doesn't appreciate too much.





	Of Mech Mechanics and Pilots

Toby Hannigan was a mecha mechanic. He stood about 5’7”, 5’8”. He wouldn’t call himself handsome though he was known around the station as a little bit of a slut. He kept his hair cropped in a shot buzz as per regulation but it really only added to his boyish looks. His body was decently muscled, he kept in shape hauling all those parts around at least but what he was most proud of was his fuzziness. Most men kept their bodies’ clean shaven but Toby reveled in the masculinity of it.

Right now Toby was supposed to be in his garage working on the broken fuel line inside the massive mech but instead he was off in his private garage tinkering on his projects. Truth was he just completely forgot about it. He finished the fuel cell problem hours ago, he just forgot to have it delivered down to the bay where they keep the mechs. It wasn't really that important seeing as the one he was fixing had multiple other problems thanks to its increasing age that needed more parts to be shipped in from a supplier, and that would take weeks at best. Instead of doing his job Toby was working on a pet project. For the last year he had been making an android, slowly, piece by piece, he put together a rather sleek looking robot "helper" and though it technically wasn't allowed because of regulations Toby had been fitting it with several other things such as erogenous sensors and a special kind of cock by his own design that he was installing into the thing just now. He had to cook up most of it from scratch and it wasn't easy. He wasn't aiming for a realistic android, instead he wanted to make something he personally wanted in a sexbot. He was so enveloped in attaching the thing's cock he couldn't hear anyone who came in, even though he was pretty confident no one would, only the higher ups and the mech pilot had access to the room and he didn't see a reason for them to visit.

Orzo was the pilot of the Mech Toby was in charge of keeping up to specs. They didn’t get along very well, Toby had always felt slightly antagonistic towards the man for no real reason but it might be due to Toby’s dream of one day piloting one of those big mecha bad boys but never being able to pass the rigorous pilot test. Orzo was a Ceresian, they were a well-known warrior race, their skin was spikey and brown looking, they were naturally huge but Orzo in particular was large. He was old in human years and commanded a lot of respect for being one of the few to get into the pilot program much to Toby’s ire. What made them interesting however besides their gruff, angular facial features, their tough, elephant like hide stretched tightly over their muscles, and their ability to seemingly impregnate just about anything was their desire to impregnate just about anything. If it has a heartbeat, you can assume one has tried impregnating it before.

Today Orzo was in a bad mood. He liked to do his final checks the night before and the fuel cell hadn't been green lit. The big Ceresian scowled and waited and waited... but at about eight o'clock he walked into his hangar. The tank top hugging his tight strong body, a bit of a dust of dark hair showing on his chest as he moved closer. The beast wasn't all that quiet but the Mechanic Hannigan seemed utterly enthralled in whatever he was doing. The mecha looked put together completely, and if it hadn't been for the one bit of the checklist not being taken care of, he wouldn't have seen him fine tuning that phallus. Orzo watched for a few moments before he tugged the White-Leaf cigar from his pocket and slid it between his lips. He lit the match off of one of his horns and drug it to the front to puff up a cherry red on the end of that smoke. He reached down and adjusted his tank over his bulging stomach that would look out of place on a human but was apparently a normal look for older Ceresians. It definitely gave him a “daddy” look.

"There's easier ways than building yourself a lover, boy." He leaned a fat hank of a forearm against the wall and looked over that body. His other hand groped at the front of the blue grey flight pants and gave his cock a squeeze through it. It was plumping up visibly through the material, his grin crooked as he eyed the human hungrily. "Put that toy on hold and c'mere."

Toby jumped at the voice, quickly dropping his torch and grabbing a magnetic cup off the ground and shoving it onto the android's soft "Real Life Metal" branded cock to cover it. Toby looked wide eyed but composed enough as he stood up and turned around, the erection he had developed while working and fondling the cock was barely visible beneath his baggy camo pants. His breathing seemed oddly composed beneath his tank top. "What are you doing in my garage, old man?" Toby said as if nothing happened. He leaned down and picked up his torch, it had turned off thanks to the safety features on it but it was a bitch to get started again so he might as well put it up. He brought it over to the desk that was directly besides the older alien man and hung it up on a rack that was obviously made for smaller tools before he quickly hides his schematics and ides for the Android's balls and shoves them into the desk. "You here for the fuel line? It's on the desk by the door." He said as he sat down on a stool, his eyes looking up and down the larger man. Why was he here? Usually people buzzed him from his phone unless they wanted something more... personal from him but he had always taken the big rock-like alien for a xenophobic old man. He tugged his shirt slightly, letting a few of his hairs pop out from beneath the neck while his eyes wondered to the man's bulge.

"I came to check on my mech, since my datapad told me it wasn't done yet. I wanted to see what was taking so fucking long." A bit of the smoke puffed out of the corner of his mouth. "Found you here stealing garage time, and parts for Romeo over there." He gestured toward the robot, cigar clasped between two of those fat fingers. His eyes followed the human as he came closer to sit down on that stool.

"You're not that slick, kid. I saw its dick. You didn't even come up with the smooth line of I'm building it for a friend, not that I would have believed it." The bulge grew and he squeezed the fabric tight around it to show it off. "Your battery operated boyfriend isn't ready yet… and you were practically drooling over that cock. Why don't I stretch that throat out so you can handle that thing when it goes online." That cigar wielding hand would find the back of that head and start to tug the mechanic's face toward that bulge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a very blunt and dry tone as he continues to pretend that he didn't do anything. When he saw the hand coming for him he smirked as he ducked out from under it just as it began pulling him towards the bulge. With a big grin on his face he slid out of his chair and got up close to the man. "You know fraternizing with a squad mate is not allowed, Old man." Toby faltered slightly when he realized just how fucking big this guy was but he had a good poker face. "I could get you for harassment." He slid his hand along, brushing against the bulge to feel up the man's stomach before sliding up to his massive pecs. Each breath he took he could smell the ashy sweetness of the cigar mixed with the natural musk of the big alien monster. "Or are you telling me you don't mind fucking a tiny little human?" Toby grinned brightly up at the big smoking beast of a man. He could feel the Ceresian's cock press into his stomach, the thing probably could rip apart even the most well trained bottom, good thing Toby was well trained and then some. He did his research on other aliens, he doubted Orzo's race was anything new.

The denial made the big Ceresian laugh, a deep bellows from that gut. When the human came close he let that chest press against his face and let his bulk guide the human against that tool rack, his hand coming from the front of his jeans to grip that ass. "Yeah well you report me, I report you and then nobody gets their rocks off. I get a slap on the wrist, but who knows what they'll do to you for sexbot 3000 over there." That bulge flexed to his gentle touch. "If you think you can take me. I'd love to pound your ass, but it's more likely I'll just work halfway into that throat and use it a few times. Finger you a bit. Takes a lot for your kind to handle my kind."

Toby lets out a soft condescending chuckle, the kind that makes a person just punch him or bend him over and fuck him until he's screaming. It was like you could almost tell his next words were going to be a jab at the Ceresian's manhood, something they value greatly. "You know, I'd love to, but you're probably to tiny for me." He said as a cock grin washed over his face as he sat his ass up on the desk and leans back He puts his hands behind his head and spread his legs, displaying his ass. "You're welcome to try though, Shrimp Dick." He taunted the man. Toby wasn't afraid of kicking a hornet's nest. He was proud of his ass' ability to take cock. He was proud of his ass in general. He once took a 10 inch equinian's horse like cock and his ass was still tight as the day he was deflowered. It was also nice and round with a nice coating of fuzz across the bubbly cheeks. Lifting massive pieces of metal was a great replacement for squats.

It growled and bristled, standing up just a little bit taller. That cigar found his mouth and he took a deep pull but there was anger on his face. "Try not to fucking scream too loud you rat bastard." And his hand came up to tug at those pants. He cleared Toby's halfway up his legs... letting them catch behind his knees, while not being gentle he ripped the pants free along with his boots revealing he had no underwear beneath.

Orzo's belt smacked lightly against an inner thigh as he tugged it loose and pressed his own pants down and underwear too. He let that thick wedge of a cock and its ridges smack against that ass and slide in between those cheeks. Not yet seeking the hole, smearing that pre all over the man's fuzzy ass. One hand found that neck, to hold the man in place while he drew back and lined the head up, rubbing pre over that pucker a few times before he was forcing the head in with only that for lube.

Toby was surprised by the man's gruffness. Usually the men he slept with offered a bit of restraint but this man just went at it. Being moved around so much his tank rode up on him just below his pecs, revealing his fuzzy treasure trail. He feels the man plop something massive on his ass and for the first time in this whole encounter he feels something resembling hesitation. "H-hey!" He calls out trying to get a look at the cock from around his legs but he can't hardly see from the current position. "Aren't you going to use luuuu-aAAAAAH!" He cries out as he feels the big brute start to push, his hands reach out and grab the tool rack above him. His face contorts as he tries to open up more. A normal human brain would try to clamp down on this, but Toby had been fucked so many times his brain had been rewired to attempt to take anything pushed into it instead of try and keep it out but this thing was challenging even that instinct.

Ceresian’s cocks were strange things. Built purely for impregnating, to increase any chance of pregnancy in the mate. They head was rounded with small nubs around the head, down a little further the dick grew thicker which gave way to waves of flesh as the ribbed cock went down even further there was a large bulbous knot near the base that looked like two pulsating bulbs when the cock was hard.

"No need for a shrimp dick right? You're a big badass." And then the man started to get loud and the big hand moved from that neck to carefully cover that mouth. "Can take it easy." And he worked the head in with a lean of his weight, giving it a few inches and resting in that tightness. Orzo let out a low groan and puffed on that cigar, eyes closing as he enjoyed that body. He sawed a few inches back and forth letting the ridges play against that sensitive entrance before he was leaning in more and sinking that big ridged cock into that hole.

"You don't gotta bad body boy." Cigar in hand, the slightly wet nub would tease over that chest as he pawed and groped at the human. "Humans are usually soft. You've got some muscle tone." The alien had a hint of approval in his voice.

Toby just about screamed into the hand as he felt the head pop all the way in and then some. His hands came down and gripped the man's hand. His skin felt like Rock, his cock thankfully was a lot softer than the rest of him. His hands were rough, strong, and dominating as his face turned red from the noise he was trying to emit. Despite the tremendous pain his dick stood totally erect between his legs. The older alien man could easily see that on some level Toby was enjoying this even if he was just about screaming his head off. He tried wriggling away, telling the man he was going to fast but with the hand covering his mouth he couldn't do anything. He felt the other hand slide across his chest, the calloused hand grazing his hairy body, dirty with sweat and grease in some places.

"Look at that. You're harder than I am." He grinned down as he leaned forward and sunk more into that hole, just by nature of that body shuffling forward, thighs bumping against the bench as he leaned over. He found the cigar with his lips and leaned his other hand on the table as he pumped his hips forward slow but deliberate he then reached down to tug his own shirt up and over his head to reveal that bare chest.

The wriggling away had that ass pulling off of his cock some but Orzo leaned forward, that hot scent with a bit of metal and oil, the leather from the mech and the underlying musk from the day's work got easier to detect as he got closer. The cigar glowed with his slightly quicker breathing as he worked more into the male. "Easy boy... You got this… And an ass this sweet was made to get fucked. I'm gonna move my hand now." And Orzo did, but he didn't move it too far, just as a precaution in case the human screamed again.

The mechanic hissed through his teeth as he took what he then thought in his muddled mess of a mind was the single biggest cock on a sentient species known to humans. "JESUS FUCK!" He growled though his gritted teeth as he tried to keep quiet and not scream, not that it would matter. This room was padded with so much steel that pretty much the only noise that could be hear was the head popping kind but neither were in a real position to think at the moment. "Did you fucking kill a whale and sow its cock onto you? Jesus fucking Christ, go slower!" He said in a semi-hushed tone. His knuckles turned white at the amount of pressure he was grabbing the table with. "Fuuuuck!" He groaned as he let his neck go limp on the table, his head laying on the rubber padding. His dick was leaking out pre as the cock stretched him out. He could feel himself adjusting already. He could feel the pleasure growing inside of him already even.

"Hey, I tried to do it the right way but you were talking a big game." He couldn't help himself from grinning and chuckling a little. "You told me you could handle it easy." The words stilled the big man some, hovering over that body and then he was leaning forward to nibble on that shoulder and neck while sliding that free hand around to cradle the human's neck and though the motion maybe slid in another half inch. That also had the head of the humans' cock rubbing against that musclekeg.

The larger man was right, Toby couldn't complain he talked big and he was getting it now. He felt the surprisingly warm body rub against him. The man's body felt less rocky than his hands, it poked him in places but most of his "edges" were rounded. It felt like he was being molested by a big, squishy rock and that was surprisingly comforting. He felt the beast of a man's mouth on his shoulder, his scratchy beard brushing across his smooth shoulder. His breath felt like a volcano. The man had to be generating tons of body heat to move around that massive body of his. Toby continues to groan through his teeth, slowly adjusting to the ridiculous size of the thing. His body was tensed but relaxed slightly as the man kissed him. It felt like the cock had been sliding in forever, Toby felt like he had taken at least 6 inches of the damned thing but he looked down to the man's hips, judging the distance he wasn't even halfway yet so that 6 inch estimation must have been off or Orzo was just fucking massive.

Those hips were still plenty far from the body. He could see that bulging knot too, and the way that heavy sack swung, mottled and dark and he could see at least three balls, there was probably a fourth hidden by the angle. Toby could feel something trickling, leaking inside of him. It made it a little easier as Orzo tugged the mechanic closer and worked a few more inches in. Kissing that shoulder comfortingly before moving down and getting the neck too while teasing the jawline in between. "There you go slim." Orzo rocked his hips a little, to slide one of those ridges, a particularly wide one in and out of that body a few times before he sank deeper.

Toby's brain felt like it was in a fuzz. Either the searing hot pain was too much and he was going into shock or he was finally adjusting to that ridiculously massive cock. He didn't want to open his mouth for fear of screaming in pain again or was it pleasure? His brain was so muddled, so confused he didn't know what anymore. For a brief moment his brain was completely filled with mixed emotions of pain and pleasure until he felt the man's ribbed cock press against something inside of him. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed as his cock suddenly shot off. To the beast it might have felt like a small nudge but he had pressed his cock directly into his prostate sending a tidal wave of pleasure through Toby's body, his dick oozed out cum excessively as he moaned loudly and came without even touching himself. "Y-you have a knot! Holy fuck you have a knot!" Toby sounded like he was freaking out, like this couldn't get any worse/better. This beast of a man literally had the cock to end all cocks and he was currently shoving it into Toby's ass.

"Don't worry. I can't tie ya here. As much as I'd love to." Orzo took that as a good sign. He found the place to hit and all of a sudden he pressed against it and then the man came hard. Orzo took that as a sign to actually start fucking him, to slide out and bury himself. That hot knot slapping against the abused hole. He hissed, knowing that the man was going to make noise as he pummeled against and past that prostate letting the ridges torment it.

Toby could feel every inch of it as it left his body and then almost violently push back in. The human let out a small whimper as he felt it fuck into his body. He couldn't belied that he took most of this thing. He couldn't believe he took HALF of this thing. He felt like he was going to pass out from the sheer overwhelming feeling. It was a strange mix of accomplishment, pleasure, and slowly fading pain as his body was worked over by the big alien man's hands and mouth. "D-do it!" Toby grunted quickly. "Knot me." He barks quickly but instantly regrets it, not enough to take it back though. He wants to say he got fucked by that he doesn't care if it ruins him or if he'll have to rely on old man Orzo to get off anymore, he just needs to feel it, to feel that bulb inside of him while the giant cock floods his insides with cum.

"You never learn huh do you son?" Orzo grinned and took one final puff from that cigar that had burned down in his one hand and stubbed it out on the tool desk. and then he was sitting up to pull those hips tight and fuck the male hard a few times, that knot thumping wetly against that hole as he panted and looked around wildly with that gut heaving. "Fuck…" He muttered. Orzo worked against that hole.. "No lube. No way I'm getting it in ya." He grinned, a light sheen on that dark body as he ran his hands over Toby's stomach and hips to really start to fuck the man hard. He threw his own head back as he groaned. He was starting to get close… clearly.

Toby's cock was still achingly hard, his chest rose and fell, his tank top felt so tight on him he almost couldn't stand it. "Below the desk. In a thingy. It’s mechanic’s Lube." Toby said in short quick bursts. It was intended to be put on old androids when they got rusty just so they could function while people waited for a part to come in, but the stuff was completely organic, in fact Toby ate it on his toast when he forgot to eat in the mornings. Toby nodded his head in the direction of the cone like container, directly beneath the table before letting his head fall back. It would look like a giant squirt bottle but in the man's giant hands it would probably look like a normal condiment bottle.

Toby felt that cock begin pummeling his inside. He could tell the man was holding back. Toby didn't want it. He was a make it or break it type of guy, even if this might be his undoing he was going to fucking try.

That cock drew far back as he leaned over and he fucked that hole a few more times before he grinned and squeezed that lube out. He held it up high and squeezed as they both watched it drip down and spatter across that knot. Orza squeezed a bit onto his fingers to run over that abused hole before tossing the finished off container over his shoulder. He even pressed a finger like he was going to try to enter the male with that too. Orzo slicked that knot up. "You better hold on tight kid." He grunted as his fist came out to round and slick up that knot and get it shiny and glistening and getting it as slick as it was going to get. The big beast put one knee on the desk to get the angle he wanted. The desk creaked even before he fucked that knot against that hole as he leaned forward to cup Toby’s face and to kiss the male on his lips as he put his weight behind that knot and shoved his hips forward.

The human's head looked over to the man's massive thigh on the table. The reinforced metal bench whined loudly as the alien propped up his massive leg onto the padding. Toby was about to start panicking before he felt those lips descend onto his mouth. It took the breath out of him just about, those hard, warm lips were soft. His skin was thinner here unlike the rest of his body it was a comforting sensation that made Toby gasp just in time to feel the cock plunge deep into his ass, burying everything but the knot in one go. He felt the knot push against his ass, he felt it stretch it wide but not go in, He felt his body jerk like it got hit by a car and all he could think to do was try to open himself up more for the next push.

The body pulled back but not far and then he was grunting and tugging out before he bore down on that tight hole with the knot and all the weight and the muscle he could muster. Bouncing off of the human's hole to fuck the knot against it and grind hard against the muscle, battling it out. Grunting and growling as he tried to bury his knot in the male. eager now that he had the chance, hips working back and forth less concerned for the human than he was at getting into the male and getting quads deep in that tight ass.

Toby could feel his body sliding back against the table as he let out repeated cries as his body resisted. His legs wrapped as far around the man as he could, attempting to pull himself onto that massive fuckstick. He felt his body give out and his ass open up. He yelled/moaned as he felt the giant knot slip in and stop halfway because... the cock apparently bottomed out inside of him. "No, no, no, no! Push it in! Please, so close!" Toby cries out in pain and pleasure. He can still feel the dick slowly pushing in, stretching his ass out more, and pushing in further than any cock has ever been able to before. He looked down to see his stomach starting to bulge with as the big cockhead slid further into him. One last big push was all it needed to slip in, one last push to ruin this boy's ass for every other man that wanted it, one last push to get this boy addicted to Orzo's massive dick.

The man grunted and the kiss broke as he lips found that neck, horns teasing against that jawline as he felt that knot halfway in and moaned hard. "Take it." A low growl as he shoved viciously. No grace, no ease, nothing more than primal need telling him to go deeper. Get that big body pressed up against him and all of a sudden there it was tight. Orza’s balls slapping against that ass to rest for a half second before all semblance of reason was lost in the need to breed that tight thing wrapped around the knot that wasn't escaping any time soon. His balls would churn and boil and that hot body pressed tight against his slick with a little sweat and ripe with those smells and it would start to unload deep in that belly.

The human lets out a groan as he feels the cock grind into him but then he feels it pull out slightly, Toby covers his mouth to prevent a scream he knows is coming as he feels one more forceful blow. He feels the cock slip in with ease now before slamming into him with the knot. The knot stretched him out and sure enough a scream tries to exit through his lips. Hiss dick shoots off instantly letting out his last load of cum just in time for the knot to slip past the halfway point. His ass clamps down, or at least tries to, which works to pull the knot further inside of his ass and then that's it. His ass has swallowed it hole. He writhes on top of the rubber table, bouncing up and down as his stream of cum turns into piss as his cock deflates. His body is already shining with sweat as his ass spasms out, and if that isn't enough he soon feels the hot cum blasting his insides. It feels like a firehose spewing all into him. The bulge caused by the cock disappears and is replaced by a growing gut, his abs disappear net as his stomach swells with the sheer amount of thick, hot, and virile cum sprayed into his insides. Ceresian's were a brutal race, their breeding habits where animalistic and intended to get as many kids out of the female as possible, Toby had only just learned this right now as he watched his stomach swell up until he looked like he was six months pregnant with cum. The pressure was amazing, he felt like he might go insane from the sheer pleasure of it all.

That knot kept him locked in and pumping. He rocked into that body for almost six minutes tugging against that knot and earning another pulse every time, like he was milking himself into that body. The spray of piss over that body made him chuckle. He'd wisely taken his shirt off now it dripped down onto Toby and his clothes, and he smirked bound at the hips. "You made a mess kid." He teased and ran his hand over that cheek, some fluid smeared there before he stole another good kiss. "And you better rest this hole coz you're gonna need to keep it clenched when my knot slips out. Otherwise you'll have a hell of a clean up to take care of." The Ceres tugged back against that hole, like he might try to get that knot out but it just made him moan and buck deeper one good thrust that stirred that heavy load that had buried itself in the gut.

Orzo's big hand slid over that plump belly, a slow warm circle while he panted still buried and looking over that human. "Ah… I need to breed you humans more often if you're this tight." The big man grinned down. "Can you humans get pregnant like this? I forget."

"No." Toby said bluntly as breathed in deeply, his cock twitched repeatedly as he tried to breath but it was no use, the sensation was getting him hard again and since the bastard wouldn't stop moving Toby found himself grinding down that cock until his cock shot off one last time. About this time is when the man's cum was beginning to absorb into Toby's body, causing Toby's afterglow to get a little bit weird, his hands found their way to the man's body, and rubbing it softly. Orzo's skin was tough, strong, which makes sense for a warrior race. His hands slid up the arms that were caressing his stomach, his dick squirting out bits of pre, cum, and piss, as he begins feeling the sensation of sleepiness wash over him.

"There's only a few races we can't breed with." the older male would stroke that hairy jaw and grunt as he lifted the man up, still spitted on the end of his dick. It was just enough to roll the human over to rest on top of him on the rubber table. When he stretched out he took up the whole thing. He tucked an arm behind his head for a pillow and closed his eyes, the warmth of that man on him serving as good enough covers, his arm sliding around that back to keep him in place.

"Theta four zero zero Four. Door, Lock under my authorization code. Do not open without an alarm." The door gave a beep as a reply, signifying that it would not open without an alarm if anyone else tried to enter the room.

Toby could feel his body heating up but he didn't move an inch as the bigger beast fell asleep. The cock was slow to deflate, the knot made sure that its target was pregnant, even if Toby was sure, as a male of his species, it couldn't happen. Toby found himself riding the beast a few more times while he slept, bringing himself another orgasm before passing out in sweaty exhaustion. The thick cum was making his body feel hot and sensitive, like it was an aphrodisiac or something. All Toby could think about was fucking to the point he didn't fall asleep until his body literally couldn't go anymore, passing out on that warm, muscular chest, lovingly burying his face between the two massive mounds of pecs that were like pillows as their bellies pressed together and then, even as he dreamed, Toby's sleep was filled with dreams of getting fucked over and over, bouncing on and off that cock. He'd soon find other things that the Ceresian's cum affected him but he didn't care right now, he just had the fuck of his lifetime and was trying to get some rest before he had to wake up the next day.


End file.
